


Time to Train

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Midsummer's Children [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: He helps Sam a lot, Luci is a good guardian, Psychic Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: It was dark when Sam was sat down to stand on his own, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he fought to stay awake. He knew he was gonna have to wake up early so he could practice using his powers with Luci, but he didn't think it would be so early that the sun wasn't even up!





	Time to Train

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing I wrote in the car while going to and from various parks while on vacation. It might get updated later, but for now this is all I've got.
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WORK IS POSTED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN BY THE AUTHOR, AND ONLY TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU FIND THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN AND POSTED WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.

Time To Train

* * *

 

 

 

It was dark when Sam was sat down to stand on his own, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he fought to stay awake. He knew he was gonna have to wake up early so he could practice using his powers with Luci, but he didn't think it would be so early that the sun wasn't even up!

 

Yawning, he turned his gaze towards Luci, who was walking around the clearing in the woods he’d brought Sam to, lighting candles to give the area a gentle glow. Looking around, Sam found a log that was laying on the ground, and slowly made his way over to sit on it, careful not to fall.

 

A few minutes passed, before Sam was shaken out of the light doze he'd slipped into to see Luci kneeling in front of him, looking sympathetic. “I know that you are tired Little One, but it will be easier for you to practice while neither your brothers or Castiel are here to distract you.” He apologized, and Sam nodded slightly before reaching out towards the angel, leaning forwards in a silent plea to be held.

 

Luci chuckled softly, and a moment later Sam was burying his face in his neck, half-formed thoughts of sleep and dean floating in the clearing around them. “Oh Sam,” Luci sighed, as if thinking of days long gone. “If only my brothers had held me in the same regard that you and Dean have for each other, things may have turned out far differently than they had.”

 

Sam didn't know what that could mean, but he understood well enough when Luci gently pulled him away from where he was hiding. Practice couldn't wait much longer.

 

“Alright Sam, I want you to relax, and extend your senses out towards the edges of the clearing. Can you do that for me?” Letting out the mental equivalent of a whine, Sam pouted before doing as he was told.

 

As soon as he did, it was as if the forest around him came alive all at once.

 

He could feel the squirrels jumping across the treetops above them, the various insects coming out of their homes, even the owls flying back to their nests, only to have their perches stolen moments later by birds that had just awoken. Everything that was happening in the clearing and surrounding area came at him all at once, but none of it was overwhelming him the way it would if there were more people. It was almost like…….

 

It was almost like he was supposed to see the world this way.

 

As he gazed around the area, he became aware of Luci whispering to him. “Now, I want you to find either a rock or branch near us, and try moving it. It doesn't matter if you lift it, slide it across the ground, or anything else, this is just seeing if you can use telekinesis or not.”

 

Focusing specifically towards a felled branch that lay a few feet away from him, and lifted it with little difficulty. He knew that Luci would be proud enough of him with just that, but there was more he wanted to do.

 

 

Lifting a small rock from the other side of the clearing, he grinned before flinging the rock towards the stick, and after a moment, hit it out of the clearing and into places unknown the way baseball players on tv did.

 

“I must admit, I didn't quite expect you to do that, but I think we can confirm that you can indeed use telekinesis.” The voice came drifting through Sam's mind, full of amusement. “Now then, are you ready to continue?”

 

Sam looked back at Luci, using both his eyes and his powers, mildly confused by the faint outline of….. Something behind him. After finding he couldn't make either his eyes or his powers focus on the outline, he refocused on Luci’s face and nodded.

 

He'd figure out what that the outline was of later.


End file.
